Aishiteru
by MelMalfoy101
Summary: "Err- hey Nitori?" Rin said, trying to fake casualty, scratched the back of his neck but a blush to match his hair began to emerge on his cheeks. "Yes Senpai?" Nitori pointed his big eyes at him. "Well, 's just, uh, my Mom's gonna be working, and Gou's gonna be off on dates... Nitori's eyes widened and he smiled bright "do you want to come to my house for the holidays Senpai'


**A/N: Crappy writing is crappy. I wrote this pretty late at night and was like 'yeah this'll be fun yeah sure' so it's pretty long and just weird and stuff so yeah. **

* * *

Samezuka Academy had just let out for the holidays, it's halls and dorms had been left barren as the students rushed to get home and visit family. However a few students still remained, the unfortunate ones who were unable to leave, the swim team. Yes these unlucky few had been forced to stay a day extra for what was practically a full day of practice, bestowed on them by the wonderful Captain. So now, they were the only ones left filing out of the school, grumbling and cursing their damned captain.

Rin Matsuoka sighed as he walked out of the school, a rather large backpack thrown across his back and a thick scarf covering half his face. "Damn, Mikoshiba's such a douche"

"Matsuoka-Senpai! You shouldn't speak that way about Mikoshiba-Senpai! He's a good captain, just a bit too… enthusiastic" Aiichiro Nitori scolded him, his nose was red despite the thick hat and slightly oversized jacket he wore. He was hauling a small but bulky purple suitcase by his side and walking with his Senpai to the train station.

"Oh come on, like you didn't want to spend a day extra with your family?" Rin sighed making a large cloud come out of his mouth "And what's with the 'Matsuoka' call me Rin already, geez" he added roughly.

"I'm happy with whatever time I am allowed with my family!" Nitori smiled.

"God" Rin shook his head "I wonder what it'd take to get you to talk crap about some guy. Have ya ever done that Nitori?"

"Hmm..." the small grey haired boy thought "nope!" He grinned "guess I'm just super nice that way! Unlike you Senpai"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Rin growled.

Nitori giggled "nothing, nothing"

Rin decided to let it drop and instead switched the conversation to the topic of transportation since they were now close to the station. "So Ai, which train are you taking?"

"Hmm? Oh no! I'm taking the bus! I have to go to a different train station" Nitori smiled

"What?" Rin turned to look at his kouhai "where do you live?"

"I live in a town in Osaka, in Minami" Nitori replied quickly

"YOU live in Osaka nev- Wait- What?! All the way over there! Isn't that like- like 3 hours away?!" Rin almost yelled in disbelief

"Well more like 4, you know with the train's stops and all that. Plus the train doesn't take me all the way, I have to take a bus, then the train, then take another train, but then I just walk for 20 or so minutes and I'm home!" The young boy said, perfectly casually ticking them off on his fingers and drawing a diagram on the palm of his hand.

"And you go all that way- on your own?"

"Yes Senpai!"

Rin looked his kouhai up and down. Nitori had a small build and was only lightly muscled, he looked like a child really, with those big eyes, sweet voice and purple items he passed for a girl. His 'big brother' complex started to kick in and his mind was filled with scenarios of train groping, purse snatching, theft and even worse crimes that happened to young girls. He didnt want to imagine Nitori in that situation all on his own, yelling for help and unable to beat away the strange men, and then even worse scenarios involving his kouhai infiltrated his mind.

Suddenly, the 'must protect' part of his big brother complex joined the party, making Rin make up his mind.

"Err- hey Nitori?" Rin said, trying to fake casualty, scratched the back of his neck but a blush to match his hair began to emerge on his cheeks.

"Yes Senpai?" Nitori pointed his big eyes at him.

"Well, 's just, uh, my Mom's gonna be working this holiday since she's only got 2 kids but her co-workers got like 6." Rin tried to lie on the spot "And even though I don't want to think about it, Gou's probably gonna have like a ton of dates and I don't wanna have to be up her ass about them"

Nitori's eyes widened and a smile began to creep up on his face.

" P-plus Haru's goin' away with his parents 'cause they miss him or some shit. So, uh, can I uh- wouldja like t-"

"Rin-Senpai do you want to come over to my house for the holidays?!" Nitori squealed, grabbing both of Rin's hands and swinging them with his.

"Tch, I mean if you want me to. 'S not like I have anything better to do" Rin blushes deeply.

"Heh heh" Nitori giggled "of course Senpai!"

Rin glanced at Nitori then looked away as the blush returned and instead cleared his throat. "So, lead the way to the bus stop"

Nitori smiled brightly and took the lead.

"You're gonna love my sisters! They're so adorable! I think my Dad might annoy you though, he annoys even me and that's saying something. Although I guess it's because he's sorta always around" he started to chatter.

Rin laughed, he couldn't wait to meet someone that annoyed AI of all people.

"Ooh! I think Hina will be your favorite-! Oh no Senpai! That's the bus we need and it doesn't come for another half hour again!" Nitori said frantically, pointing at a bus that was stationed at the stop, at the end of the block.

"Nitori you really need to learn time management" Rin sighed. He grabbed Nitori's suitcase and threw it over his back, holding it with one hand, the other he used to grab onto the younger boy and ran at top speed to the bus. Panting and sweating a bit, they made it just as the doors were closing and Rin threw the suitcase to pry the doors open.

"I'm so sorry sir!" Nitori bowed deeply in apology.

For a second, the bus driver looked shocked then he broke out in a smile "it's fine kid, you should see the kinda of attempts people make to stop the bus! This was just a suitcase!" He laughed.

Nitori smiled, Rin rolled his eyes and scoffed at how easily Nitori socialized.

They paid then made their way all the way to the back of the bus. Once sitting, Nitori continued where he'd left off in his sisterly ramble.

"Hina! She's so adorable and so smart! You know sometimes I think she's TOO smart, for a 6 year old at least" Nitori started to chatter "she loves sports too! Basketball is her favorite but she claims its swimming, but she can beat ME in basketball and is close to beating my dad but he's super tall!"

The conversation of that child took 50 minutes and went from the bus to the first train. Then he began to discuss the other of the twins, Ayaka.

"She's the cute one for sure! She's always wearing pink and these A-DOR-ABLE skirts!"

'Pfft, sounds like Gou when she was little, 'Cept she refused to wear skirts but whatever she did wear was pink' Rin thought and laughed to himself.

"What is it Senpai?" Nitori stopped in his ramble.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how passionate you are about your family"

"Of course I am! My family has always been there for me!" He smiled "and my sisters are so dependent on me, it makes me feel protective and tough whenever they come running into my room after a nightmare"

"Heh heh, even though Gou's only a year younger i was exactly the same when I was a kid. And I mean she had a lot of nightmares growing up. Yet now she's a horror movie buff, who'd've thought?" Rin laughed

"Umm" Nitori looked down "Senpai..."

"Yeah?" Rin asked

"Err shouldn't you uh call y-your Mother to let her know?"

"Oh" Rin stiffened, he hadnt thought about that at all in the past hour "uh yeah, hang on."

He fished around in his pocket for his cell phone, and murmured a silent prayer as he dialed his mother's cell phone number.

The phone rang only a few times before a feminine voice snapped from the other end:

"What do you want, brat? And make it quick. Im late on a deadline"

"Oi, Mom" Rin said as he glanced at Nitori, hoping he hadnt heard his mother. He cleared his throat and said, in as commanding a tone he dared, "I'm staying at my friend's house for the holidays, he lives in Osaka. Alright"

"Don't care. One less mouth ta' feed but YOURE the one tellin' Gou."

"What? Why the fuck do I have ta' tell Gou? What's she my damn wife?!"

"Watch the fuckin' language! You're the one that was tellin' her y'all were gonna finally hang out! You deal with it brat!" She yelled at him.

Rin rolled his eyes and sighed "fine. Whatever. So is it cool?"

"Yeah it's cool. Send me their address and number though, I don't want your bitch ass going all the way to Osaka without me knowin' where. Love you brat" she said, suddenly turning into her 'mom mode'.

"Yeah yeah Ill send you it." A light blush spread across his face and he whispered "Love you too"

"HAHAHAHAHA don't get anyone pregnant you nervous little shit" she laughed

"Mom! My friend's a GUY and his only sisters are 6!"

"OHOHOHOHO A GUY! CANT WAIT TO MEET THIS CRUSH OF YOURS!"

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! GO BACK TO DRAWING YOUR STUPID ASS MANGA NO ONE READS!"

"ENOUGH PEOPLE READ IT TO GET YOU TO THAT BOARDING SCHOOL BRAT" she kept laughing

"MINAMI! What are you doing?! We only have 2 days left to finish this chapter!" one of Rin's Mother's assistants yelled at her.

"RIN THINKS I DON'T KNOW HES INTO DUDES" Minami laughed.

"I DON'T CARE!" The phone cut off.

"I see you got your Mother's personality" Nitori smiled

"Ya heard that?" Rin scratched his head nervously.

Nitori just tilted his head and smiled in response.

"She uhh, is late on a deadline. Lack of sleep. Heh heh" Rin provided as reasoning for her somewhat rude attitude, though it was normal to him.

Nitori laughed "your Mom's a Mangaka?"

"Yeah. Umm" he fished around in his backpack for a few seconds until he found the small book, and handed it to Nitori. "Her pen name's Aiko M.M., mostly she writes shoujo action stories but she has a few boys love one shots"

"Your Mom's AIKO M.M.?! I LOVE HER!" Nitori gasped and squealed a bit.

"Really? Pfft, so the hag was right, people do read her stuff"

"Mhmm! She's a really top selling author!" Suddenly Nitori gasped dramatically "so-so Nani and Rem are based off of Gou-Chan and you Senpai!"

"Who are those people exactly?" Rin raise an eyebrow.

"Nani and Rem! They're a pair of crime fighting siblings! The central characters of your Mom's (currently on hiatus) story 'Uterus Partners'" Nitori explained excitedly "Rem is the hot headed, take action kind of guy while Nani likes to plan things out in detail and is often side tracked with her planning!"

"'Fetus Partners'? My Mom really is crazy" Rin rolled his eyes "trust me though, she's nothing special. Really, the only thing that does make her cool is that she raised 2 kids as a single mom. Besides that she's totally lame"

"Really?! Id love to hear more about her!"

Rin shook his head "I'll tell you about her when were at your house, for now just tell me more about your family. Or at least what I need to get by this week".

"Promise?" Nitori asked and stuck out his pinky finger.

"I'll tell ya' all you want to know" Rin promised "now you were saying about Ayaka?"

"Oh yeah! I wish she'd apply herself more though..."

And so, for the rest of the trip to Nitori's home, Rin sat there as Nitori explained his sisters, then his father and finally his mother. For all the annoyance that his father caused though, Nitori seemed to hold a great deal of admiration for the man.

By the time they actually got to his house, Rin felt like he knew everything about the family.

* * *

**Anybody want to read the rest? 3 reviews?**


End file.
